wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Parahuman Characters
This page is for minor parahuman characters. For other characters, see Minor Characters. Adalid Adalid was a South American cape, described as "a hero to the people". Given descriptions of the South American cape scene, it's likely that they opposed the corrupt government. Adalid attended the meeting of all the major powers after Scion's betrayalExtinction 27.2. Trivia * Spanish for Champion References Animos Animos is a member of the Teeth. Abilities and Powers Animos has the ability to transform into a four-legged beast that packs a power-nullification scream. He does, however have a time limit as to how long he can remain in that form. History Post-Echidna Got on the wrong side of The Undersiders Carnal Carnal is a supervillian. Background Carnal thought that he had a place on the Slaughterhouse Nine and approached them, only to fail their tests. He and Prophet were then made into an amalgamated cape by BonesawInterlude 11h. Abilities Carnal is described as a durable healer whose healing factor accelerates by bathing in bloodInterlude 11h. References Egesa Egesa is a Case 53. Background Soon Appearance Egesa is a Case 53. He is described as a man with a neck three times the usual length and a gnarled hump on his back that is plated with armor. His arms split in two at the elbow, with one set hands and one set of limbs that ended with built-in scythes. References Fathom An Indian parahuman who could displace things into and out of a dimension filled with water. His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 alongside Kismet and Particulate, wandered off somewhere. Garnett Garnett is a member of the Chicago Wards. Their power is unknown. Mentioned in Scourge 19.3. Glyph‏‎ Abilities and Powers Mentioned as the only member of the Guild besides Defiant to be a front line combatant. History Survived the golden morning Trivia * The Author created a non-cannon character Eulogy the fought using words,Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 16x (Donation Bonus) this is not the same character despite fandom speculation. References Gwerrus Gwerrus is a Case 53. Background After the Simurgh used Professor Haywire's technology to open a portal to one of Cauldron's bases, Gwerrus escaped. She eventually made it to a restaurant. Sometime later, she picked up and held shoved Egesa towards Matryoshka. Matryoshka told her that she could not take Egesa or she would lose herself. Gwerrus slammed a hand onto a counter and demolished it, surprising herself. She told Matryoshka that there were many guards, fences and transportation. Matryoshka corrected her, telling her that they were called trucks, before Gwerrus told her that people would be hunting her. She then went on to tell her that they would use her to escape before asking her to fold them into her. When a rumble shook the city, Gwerrus translated for Egesa and told Matryoshka to do it now. When Matryoshka said she had gotten that, Gwerrus said that was clever and then told her to use her clever mind to think. Matryoshka then reached out, bent and folded into the woman that Gwerrus had thrown to the ground. Gwerrus asked Matryoshka how long it would take to digest the people she used her power on. Matryoshka told her it might take two or three hours before she clarified herself and said that she couldn't really remember. Gwerrus told her to fold into her, Egesa and then their captives. Matryoshka told her that she would digest her if the escape took more than two hours and Gwerrus said that she was a solider and hard to eat. She kneeled and Matryoshka began to fold her into herself. Sometime into the process, Matryoshka was attacked by Krouse and forced to unwind from Gwerrus. Gwerrus told him that he was brave but stupid before telling Matryoshka that they needed him and for her to fold him. When Matryoshka told her that she would need more people, as she would digest the women she had folded soon, Gwerrus said that they would get more. Egesa kicked him and Matryoshka told her not to hurt him before Gwerrus told her that they were enemies and that they hunted them. Later, Gwerrus advanced on Marrisa. She turned on Krouse after he had dealt with Egesa and told him that he was a stupid brave boy. She followed him out of the restaurant and through the snow until she managed to catch him: grabbing him by the seat of the pants and the back of his coat. He stabbed her hand with his knife only for her power to reflect the damage onto him. She called him a stupid boy. Myrddin used his power to rescue Krouse before Gwerrus, seeing him and the others with him, backed away. They talked about her power before the armored man approached her. She told him that she was stronger than him before asking him why they hunted people like her. He slammed his halberd into the ground and smoke billowed out around him before firing a nonlethal bullet at her. Gwerrus fell to one knee, pressing her hand against her chest, before the armored man set her on fire. She soon burned to death."Worm" Web Serial, Migration 17.4 Appearance Gwerrus is a Case 53. She is described as being seven feet tall and heavy in a way that met some middle ground between muscular and far. Her skin is thick and her features are blunt: she has a porcine nose and cauliflower ears, her fingers are stubby and her lips curled away from her teeth. She wore a gray prisoner uniform with the word "GWERRUS" printed across her shoulders. Abilities and Powers Gwerrus has enhanced strength and a protective ability that allows her to reflect damage back onto her attacker. Armsmaster theorized that she either needed to see the person attacking her or that there needed to be some correlation between the person and the damage done. References Heith Anders Heith Anders is the wife of Max Anders, mother of Theo Anders and cousin of, and guardian to, Jessica Biermann and Nessa Biermann.Queen 18.y Heith is described as a "size changer protected by a personal distortion field",Wildbow's Parahuman List some what like her charges. References Hemorrhagia Hemorrhagia is a member of The Teeth. Abilities and Powers Hemorrhagia has limited hemokinesis and some personal biokinesis. She mainly uses these abilities to control her blood; hardening and shaping it into weapons she can use as well to congeal into broad scabs to protect and reduce the damage she takes. History Soon Iron Rain Iron Rain is the daughter of Richard Anders, sister to Max Anders, sister-in-law to Heith Anders and Kayden Anders, and aunt of Theo Anders and Aster Anders Personality Described as inheriting her father savagery. Being a 'rallying point for the empire's more brutish racists', and actually believing in the ideology of E88 in contrast to her brother who only used it to gain power.Playtest Capes Abilities Iron Rain was capable of materializing ferrous metal object in the shape of spears, blades, and weights.Wildbow's Parahuman List These form at higher or lower altitudes, with their flight controlled with minor ferrokinesis which she used to aim them, sometimes sacrificing accuracy for penetrating power. Had the ability to 'charge' her power, manifesting a larger number of ferrous objects. History Murdered before the start of the story , there is conflicting information on who exactly killed her however. References Jotun Jotun was a parahuman who participated in the Leviathan fight. History Alongside Alabaster and Dauntless, he was thrown into the center of a time-distortion bubble by Leviathan, where he was caught, unable to make his exit fast enough to avoid being frozen in time.Extermination 8.3 References Kazikli Bey Kazikli Bey is a parahuman. Appearance Kazikli Bey wears a red helmet and red gauntlets. Abilities and Powers Kazikli Bey is an aerokinetic that is capable of forming whirlwinds and slicing people with air compressed into razorlike ribbons.Scarab 25.6 Trivia His name comes from the spear of Vlad the Impaler, a important inspirational figure in the myth of Dracula. Kismet A "balance thinker". Killed by the Thanda in Crushed 24.3. He wore a white robe with a hard, faceless mask that had only slits for the eyes. March (New York) '''March was a villain operating in New York. Personality Flechette described March as "rather persistent".Sentinel 9.3 An "old nemesis" of Flechette. Abilities and Powers As a Group Trigger, it can be presumed that they seemingly manifested three or more powers rather than one or two predominant ones. Wildbow has described them as having "Sting lite", noting that it's difficult to improve or vary such an ability.Wildbow on Spacebattles Similarly, Flechette recieved a "portion" of March's primary shard - presumably, responsible for her "perfect timing" ability.Wildbow on Reddit History They triggered 3 years prior to the start of Worm, as part of a group trigger in New York. Flechette was another part of that group trigger.Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles References Null Stooge of the Yàngbǎn One Another Stoodge of the Yàngbǎn Particulate An Indian "dust tinker". His name was translated from Punjabi by Kismet. Hated Phir Se. Appearance & Equipment Particulate carried a scanning device and a gun that reduced things to dust. The gun was ineffective on Behemoth and could only fire three shots, but it carved a tunnel three feet wide and he was able to modify it into a one-time detonation after its battery ran out. Bald, narrow head, wore goggles and a facemask that clung to him, outlining every detail of his face and mouth. Appeared in Crushed 24.3 and Crushed 24.4. Prefab Prefab is the leader of the San Diego Protectorate. Appearance Prefab is large and wears armor that makes him look larger, with shoulderpads that look like castle tower-top. He carries a heavy cannon of obvious tinker make. Abilities and Powers Prefab is able to create and enhance structures, though it requires time. History Was part of the Pretender prisoner transport along with Weaver. References Prolapse Prolapse is a parahuman. Abilities and Powers Prolapse is described as having biokinetic durability and size as well as the ability to turn individuals inside out with a touch. References Prophet A regenerator who believed he was Jesus. Combined with Carnal by Bonesaw to create the centaur-like PagodaInterlude 11h. References Ramrod Ramrod is a parahuman Abilities and Powers Ramrod is described as having the ability to imbue touched objects (primarily her bo-staff) with diffuse but powerful impacts, limited to favor objects over people References Spree Spree '''is a member of the Teeth. Abilities and Powers Spree has the ability to make rapid-fire duplicate generation. The clones he creates become increasingly stupid after they are created. After a few moments they lack the knowledge of how to fire a gun, and are barely able to walk. History came to Brockton Bay Stinger '''Stinger is a supervillain operating in California. Abilities and Powers Stinger is a Tinker specializing in propulsion, mainly jetpacks and missiles.Wildbow's Parahuman List References Subject 3016 Subject 3016 is a Case 53. Appearance Subject 3016 has a shaggy beard and long, greasy hair. He mutated after drinking a Cauldron vial, with featureless gray planes in the area between his pelvis and his right foot, an area of his stomach, around an eye, and his left arm. Abilities and Powers Subject 3016 is capable of manifesting the missing parts of his body from various dimensions, resulting in more powerful attacks. In his battle with the Number Man, Subject 3016 obliterated concrete and steel with a single attack, as if he had leveraged every possible version of himself that was in the basement and drawing them together into one coordinated strike. History Subject 3016 was "collected" from his world by Cauldron agents, forced to drink a Cauldron vial, and contained on the fourth floor of the Cauldron headquarters. When he attempted to escape in conjunction with subject 2990, the Number Man was alerted and stopped him.Imago 21.x (Interlude; Number Man) References Two Again a tool of the Yàngbǎn one of the lunch pins of ther strategies. Vex Vex 'is a member of The Teeth. Abilities and Powers : ''Vex's forcefields were countless, numbering in the hundreds, each sharp enough to cut exposed flesh. Alone, they weren't strong, but the shards had a collective, cumulative resistance. Vex is a Shaker capable of creating tiny forcefields that are razor sharp. History soon Vornehm '''Vornehm (German for "genteel") is the leader of the German team The Meisters.Venom 29.1 References Category: Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Rogues